


Queen of Love and Beauty

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Queen of Love and Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb crowns Jon.





	

Title: Queen of Love and Beauty

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Ned/Catelyn, Jon/Robb, and Lyanna/Rhaegar.

Characters: Jon Snow, Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Lyanna Stark, Arya Stark, Rickon Stark, Bran Stark, Sansa Stark, Loras Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, and Robert Baratheon.

Summary: Robb crowns Jon.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Catelyn Tully Stark stood up, along with the lords and ladies at Harrenhal, applauding her son's victory at the tourney. Her firstborn son smiled brightly as he nodded towards Loras Tyrell as he rode pass towards his mother.

Catelyn smile proudly as she glanced towards her youngest sons Rickon and Brna who watched their eldest brother. "I believe he's gonna crown either Sansa or Arya." Catelyn whispered to her husband however Ned stayed silent.

Ned Stark watched with hard eyes as Robb rode closer to them. Glancing down, Ned noted how Jon sat still keeping his eyes locked on Arya as she shouted for her brother. Sansa remained composed as he gently clapped earning an proud smile from her mother.

* * *

Robb smiled again as he dismounted his horse, holding a crown of blue winter roses in his hand. Around him, the people were buzzing about how wonderfully the Stark heir rode.

Loras Tyrell was one of the best riders in the Seven kingdoms having won the game twice before. Every year he would happily crown his sister Margaery Tyrell who was the perfect example of love and beauty.

Catelyn smiled as she watched Robb climb the steps towards his sisters ready to crown one of them Queen of Love and Beauty. She could already hear the whispers of how beautiful her daughters were and how kind Robb was.

Catelyn smiled dropped as Robb kneeled down before neither of his sisters.

Her blood ran cold at the sight.

Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell was kneeled down before his bastard brother holding out the crown of blue roses.

"No. No!" Catelyn Tully Stark roared as the delicate blue roses were placed upon Jon Snow's fair head of dark curls. Her voice fill the area as everyone grew quieter to watch the scene between the two boys. Catelyn glanced around to find everyone eyes focused on the two boys.

* * *

Sansa was sitting beside Jon shocked as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Turning away Sansa bit the inside of her cheek as she realized she won't be crowned but instead her bastard brother would be.

She felt embarrassed, and disgusted that her brother would rather crown a bastard than her, she rather even have Arya crowned.

Arya started cheering loudly as Jon stared like a deer into Robb's Tully eyes with his own Stark ones. She didn't want to be crowned, and she hoped Sansa wasn't either. Jon deserved it for he was more beautiful then them both combined.

"I, Robb Stark, hereby name Jon Snow, Queen of Love, and Beauty." Robb announced filling the area. Glancing towards King Robert Baratheon, Robb waited only to received an nod from his King as he agreed to it.  
   
Catelyn felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as closed her the, and exhaled slowly, willing herself not to show her anger. Her cheeks burned from humiliation. The surrounding companions and the lords and ladies around her were silent, waiting to see if she would do anything.

Suddenly the area filled with claps and whispers of Jon Snow's beauty. "He's is quiet a beauty." "This reminds me of when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna." "He does resembles his Aunt Lyanna." "That's sweet of his to name his brother even if he is a bastard."

* * *

Standing up Catelyn Tully Stark walked away.


End file.
